Dulce
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Nunca pensó que el hecho de volver a por su libro olvidado podría retenerlo demasiado.


**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis no me pertenece, todo es obra de su respectivo autor, Konomi Takeshi-sensei :)

* * *

**.Dulce.**

-

Sólo había regresado a su aula por olvidársele el libro de japonés, del cual tendría examen al día siguiente. Habiendo acabado el entrenamiento, el parloteo de Horio sobre el examen de japonés le hizo aparecérsele el libro como un flash en su cabeza. Y acto seguido, con un seco 'hasta mañana' se volvió hacia el edificio directo a su aula.

Pero su sorpresa fue al pasar –tras tomar su libro- por la clase de enfrente, teniendo que mirar a la fuerza su interior al estar la puerta abierta de par en par. Iba a pasar de largo, pero le llamó la atención el hecho de encontrársela totalmente sola y quieta en su pupitre.

Sin ver a nadie por los alrededores, se atrevió a entrar y acercarse con lentitud mientras observaba aquella aula casi igual a la suya, diferenciando las posiciones de los asientos o mesa del profesor. Cuando estuvo al lado de aquella delgada figura, pudo agrandar levemente los ojos al encontrarla dormida sobre su pupitre.

—¿…Ryuuzaki? —pronunció desconcertado, pero no hubo respuesta.

Esperó bastante rato, y pensando en algunas posibilidades del por qué terminó así es por lo que se vio sentado en el asiento contiguo al de la joven sin darse cuenta. Por los papeles en los que yacía bajo sus brazos, quedó dormida en el aburrimiento mientras los terminaba.

Suspiró largamente, parpadeando mientras olisqueaba con más atención. Arrugó levemente la nariz y giró su cabeza hacia ella.

—_¿Coco…?_

¿Había perfumes que olieran a coco? Qué poco conocía del mundo femenino, y no quería entrar demasiado.

Pero es que ese aroma era muy agradable, algo… realmente dulce. Tanto fue el gusto por ello, que se encontró demasiado cerca oliendo como un perro, exaltándose y alejándose. E instantáneamente, como si ella lo hubiera presenciado, se le formó una sonrisa bobalicona –para él-, en el rostro. Frunció levemente el ceño, acercó su mano y tiró de la mejilla despejada, pero no logró despertarla. Por lo que tan sólo resopló, dejándolo pasar.

Con mirarla un poco más y teniendo presente el anaranjado atardecer que se avecinaba, quedó nuevamente pensativo, sacando al momento algo de su mochila para tendérsela por los hombros, sabiendo que a esas horas refrescaba demasiado.

Sólo era actuar sin pensar, cuando se pudiera dar cuenta ya sería demasiado tarde y ella lo tendría en sus manos y poco rato después podría saber a quién pertenecía aquella chaqueta de titular.

Se frotó la nariz por el extenso olor a coco que desprendía la muchacha, nada desagradable. Desde luego cuando le fuera devuelto la chaqueta ésta desprendería aquel olor… y no sabía si sentir agrado o no.

Sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó a pasos rápidos hacia la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo detrás de él.

Ryuuzaki se despertó sobresaltada mirando a todos lados asustada. No viendo a nadie, suspiró, y se extrañó por aquella chaqueta de titular que colgaba de sus hombros.

—¿Eh…? —parpadeó. —¿Quién…?

Pero viendo su teléfono móvil iluminado le llamó la atención, levantando la tapa.

Hasta que no se escuchó el grito de la joven, Echizen no comenzó a bajar escaleras con tranquilidad. Asomándole una arrogante sonrisa.

—Mada mada dane.

El hecho de ponerla en un aprieto sabiendo que alguien la vio dormir y babear se le hacía algo divertido. Por ello dejó aquella _broma_ en el móvil de Sakuno con una foto de ella de fondo de pantalla. No era de aquellas acciones, pero fue ver el aparato de la joven -añadiéndole la situación- e invadirle la tentación.

Ahora en cuanto llegase a casa se colocaría _gustosamente_ a estudiar, pero pensaba que aquél dulce aroma a coco no lo abandonaría en el resto de la tarde.

-

* * *

Dios, corto ;___; *wiii* aunque no sea la gran cosa. Cuando algo se te viene a la cabeza, tienes que escribirlo antes que se te olvide x_x a mí me pasa bastante.

Lo del coco se me ocurrió por una compañera de inglés que inundaba la clase de coco XD a mí me gustaba ese olor.

Fic perteneciente a los 30 proyectos :3

Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos.


End file.
